


Heat

by pookiestheone



Series: The Edges of Life / Heat [2]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, Fucking, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pookiestheone/pseuds/pookiestheone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before reading this, you should read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/748081">The Edges of Life</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas couldn't remember it ever being this hot .... or dry. It had only rained once in the last fortnight and that was overnight. The usually green lawns of Downton had taken on a decidedly brown tinge and the gardens wilted in the heat. And it was the heat that was getting to him as he climbed the stairs to his room. In an attempt to stay fresh he had changed his shirt twice today. At this rate he wouldn't have enough to last through the week unless the laundry was done early.

He opened the door into his room and the blast of hot air surrounded him. The first two floors of Downton were bad enough, but in the servant's quarters on the third floor it was stifling. Everyone had left their windows open, but it had no effect. To make matters worse, the rooms didn't cool down much during the night, making sleeping almost impossible. He found himself tossing and turning, the bottom sheet sticking to him; he had done away with an upper sheet and pyjamas about a week ago.

He stripped, grabbing a flannel and soaking it in the tepid water of the washstand. It wasn't much, but the water as it trickled through the hair on his chest to his groin actually felt cool. He dipped his hands in the water and ran them through his hair. After a quick towelling, he lit a cigarette and went to the window, hoping there might be a breeze. _Of course there isn't. Fuck this heat. It's a good thing I didn't go to Bombay with my cousin._ He sat down on the stone sill with his backside partially out the window. His room faced the open area behind Downton so no one would see anyway. _At least that's cool._

Tomorrow would be easy. The entire family would be away for the next few days. Even Tom Branson who seldom went with them was going. He and Mrs. Hughes had convinced Carson that if it was as hot tomorrow as was predicted that everyone should have most of the day off. Maybe it was the heat or maybe Carson was mellowing – _yeah, I'm sure that's it_ – but to their shock he had agreed almost instantly. The looks on the faces in the servants' hall were to be remembered. Mrs. Patmore said she, Daisy and Ivy would put together some sandwiches for everyone and that there would be a cold supper so even they would be able to escape. Jimmy's had grinned and winked at him.

He stretched out on his bed. It had been a few months since their first kiss. _It wasn't our first kiss but Jimmy says the "fiasco in the bedroom" is done with and best forgotten._ To everyone else, things hadn't changed much. It just seemed that they had become closer friends. _Well, at least that part's true. However ..._ He chuckled. It was the however part that had made for some interesting times. As he had promised, they hadn't done anything until Jimmy was ready and even then their circumstances made things difficult. Some type of intimacy on a daily basis wasn't too difficult, even if it was just touching or Jimmy's hand briefly resting on his arm. Sex was another matter; probably less than once a week They had to be careful. He never wanted to put Jimmy at risk.

His room, Jimmy's, once in the woods on their way to serve at a family picnic. That last one was quick but exciting. They couldn't take off their uniforms so he just pushed Jimmy against a tree and used their handkerchiefs to stop the ground from staining the knees of his trousers. Jimmy came in couple of minutes, grunting as he hit his head against the tree, lodging bits of bark in his hair. Jimmy wrapped one of the handkerchiefs around his cock, stroking him roughly, licking his ear and playing with his nipples through his shirt. The handkerchief didn't stop him from soaking Jimmy's hand.

There was a knock at the door and Jimmy barged though it. Thomas unsuccessfully tried to cover his erection.

"Christ, at least wait until I ask you to come in."

Jimmy glanced toward his hands and laughed quietly.

"Do you want me to take care of that?"

He jumped out of bed, struggling into his trousers.

"No. And shut the door."

He grabbed a cigarette and dropped into the armchair as he lit it.

"So what's so important that you lose your manners."

Jimmy tousled his hair as he walked by to the window.

"It's hot."

Thomas laughed as he inhaled and ended up choking on the smoke.

"Have you been taking lessons on how to be obvious?"

Jimmy pulled off his tie, then his waistcoat. As he slowly unbuttoned his shirt he sauntered back to the chair, stopping so their knees met.

"Why, Thomas, whatever do you mean?"

"Stop that."

"Says the man with his cock poking out of his trousers."

"Alright, alright. What do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious."

Thomas shook his head.

"What has gotten into you?"

"Well, it's more what I want to get into."

Despite himself Thomas laughed again.

"Be serious."

Jimmy buttoned up his shirt again.

_You don't need to do that though._

"Okay. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"We could go into the village and have a few drinks."

"Yeah, but I think everyone else will have the same idea. Alfred will want to tag along with us."

"That's fine. I like Alfred."

Jimmy's stared at him.

"What? Since when."

"I don't know. He grows on you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought he might want to watch us fuck. Pick up some pointers."

Jimmy's fit of giggles almost had him on the floor.

"It wouldn't be only his hair that would be red. Mind you, do you ever wonder about Alfred? The way he's preoccupied with Ivy, I'm sure he gets busy every night."

"Oh no. Not a good Church of England boy like Alfred."

That set Jimmy off again and he had to sit down on the arm of the chair. He idly ran his fingers up and down Thomas's neck.

"So drinks and a fuck?"

"Maybe a picnic too. If you can grab some of those sandwiches and nick a bit of the supper, I'll get us a bottle of wine from somewhere."

"Yes, I'm sure you will. Maybe we won't need the drinks."

"More time for the fuck." He patted Jimmy's knee. "Off with you, unlikely as it may be we both need to try to get some sleep."

Jimmy leaned down to kiss the side of his forehead as pretense before grabbing his cock.

"Fine. But think of all you'll be missing."

Thomas grunted as he squeezed and let go.

"What type of monster have I unleashed? Go!"

Jimmy stood up, but leaned down again, this time kissing him on the mouth.

"Maybe you'll find out the answer to that tomorrow."

Before Thomas could think of a comeback he was out the door.

Thomas stripped again and turned out the light. He lay on the bed, desperately trying to find a comfortable spot. He finally fell into a fitful sleep, images of Jimmy's body slicked with sweat teasing his dreams.

The next morning was clear and it was already hot by ten when everyone wrapped up the few chores they had to do. Thomas waited for Jimmy in the yard, nodding to everyone as they passed on their way out. Except for Jimmy, Alfred was last.

"What are you going to do, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas knew he was fishing for an invitation. Despite what he said to Jimmy last night, he really had grown to like Alfred and hated to see him alone. He knew only too well how that felt. If it had been any other day he might have asked him to join them.

"Jimmy and I have a picnic planned," indicating the blanket tucked under his arm.

"Oh."

"I saw Ivy and Daisy start walking toward the village. If you hurry you can catch up."

"I don't think they would want me around."

"Nonsense. Don't sell yourself short, Alfred. They'll enjoy your company. Just be sure to pay some attention to Daisy, too."

Alfred blushed, bringing to mind Jimmy's comment from the night before. It was all he could do to keep from laughing.

"I saw Mr. Molesley heading that way. Maybe you prefer his company?"

"When did you say Ivy and Daisy left?

"No more than a couple of minutes ago."

"Thanks, Mr. Barrow."

Thomas smiled as he watched Alfred lope away. _Good luck._

"So he's off?"

Thomas turned to find Jimmy leaning against the doorjamb, a wicker basket in hand.

"Yeah. Lunch?"

"Yes. Sandwiches and some cold meat pie. Plates, napkins, glasses. Which reminds me, did you get the wine?"

"Of course." He pulled a corkscrew from the pocket of the jacket he had slung over his shoulder. "It's in the bushes around the corner."

"Should I ask where it came from?"

"Probably not."

They started walking together. As they passed the bushes, Thomas pulled out not one, but two bottles.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember the picnic the family had a few weeks ago? It's a nice area, there's shade and even a stream to keep the wine cooler. Maybe deep enough for a swim."

"I seem to recall it's a bit out of the way as well."

"Well, of course. I don't own a bathing costume. Think of my modesty."

"Oh Thomas, there's very little modest about you."

Along the way Jimmy had grabbed a handful of wildflowers, tucking one behind his ear and trying to convince Thomas to do the same. He shrugged him off, smiling all the same. As they walked along Jimmy hummed to himself when he wasn't talking to Thomas. It took them about thirty minutes to reach the spot. By that time both of them had dropped the suspenders from their shoulders and pulled their open shirts out of their pants. Thomas spread out the blanket in some shade while Jimmy put the wine in the stream a short distance away. When he came back his shirt was off and his hair was dripping water.

"I couldn't resist. You're right, it's deep enough for a swim."

He walked up to Thomas and shook his head vigorously, like a wet puppy.

"Take your shirt off." He watched him fold it and toss it on top of his jacket. "That's better."

Thomas pulled him down to the blanket.

"It's too early to eat. Want to do something else?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy lifted his hips as Thomas pulled his trousers and underwear off, tossing them to one side in a ball. Kneeling between his legs he pushed them further apart. He planted his hands on either side of his shoulders and leaned forward to kiss him. The roughness of his trousers grazed Jimmy's cock making him shudder and push up. As he plunged his tongue into his mouth, Thomas dropped his full weight on top, grinding his hips, feeling him moan. He broke away and stood up to get rid of the rest of his clothing.

"I want you to fuck me."

Thomas stopped, trousers and underpants around his ankles.

"But you've never .... It'll hurt. I didn't bring anything."

"I did." Jimmy pointed to the basket.

Thomas kicked his clothing away and rummaged in the basket, retrieving a small tin of petroleum jelly. He twisted the lid off. It had never been used.

"Where did you get this?"

"The chemist."

"But you haven't been to the village since last month." He frowned down at him. "How long have you been planning this?"

"Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not. But still, are you sure? Sometimes it's not ...."

"I trust you."

He couldn't remember the last time anyone had told him that - _probably never_ \- but looking into Jimmy's eyes he knew it was true. He knelt down again, holding his gaze, and lifted his legs toward his head.

"Grab behind your knees."

He saw the beads of sweat trickle from his thighs, down between his cheeks, slicking the slight puckers of his hole. He leaned in and licked. Once, twice. He almost had to hold Jimmy down as a deep growl caught in his throat. Sitting back he saw a weak smile spread across his face just before he took his finger and massaged the sweat and spit, pressing in gently. Jimmy dropped his legs, trapping Thomas's hand while his finger continued to move. His hips arched as a drop of liquid oozed from his cock, glistening in the fine hairs of his belly. He twisted his hand free and coated two fingers with the jelly.

"You need to keep your legs back."

"Uh?"

"Legs back."

Jimmy complied and Thomas eased them apart. His finger returned to its massage except this time he pressed a little deeper, stopping just inside the opening and twisting slightly. Jimmy whimpered with each turn. He pulled out and slid it back in, a little deeper, stopping as Jimmy tensed.

"Relax. Take a deep breath."

As he breathed in, Thomas pushed, slipping past the resistance until his finger buried to the knuckle. He cried out, but not in pain, as Thomas moved his finger back and forth, slowly at first then more quickly. On one of the outward movements he paused and added his other finger before slowly sinking them both inside, holding them. Jimmy winced.

"Are you alright?"

Jimmy was panting, eyes half-closed.

"Yeah."

"Do you still want me to ...."

"Yeah."

He slowly pulled his fingers out, added lubricant to his hand and lathered his cock with it. Jimmy rolled over onto his hands and knees. Thomas knelt behind him, guiding the tip of his cock so it pressed against him. Jimmy arched his back, pulling away.

"You need to keep low."

"I know, you sort of surprised me."

The tip slid in easily, but stopped as Jimmy groaned and shifted forward. He waited until Jimmy began to rock back and forth, taking him at his own pace. He timed his thrust for one of his backward movements, grabbing his shoulders to hold him and burying himself deep. Jimmy jolted and let loose a strangled sound, not quite pain, not quite pleasure. He gave him a few seconds to recover, before slowly pulling back, pausing, then shoving forward. With each push Jimmy moaned. Gradually he increased the speed as he grabbed Jimmy's cock with his lubricant-slicked hand, holding tightly and letting their motion take control. He could feel the familiar surge building as his groin slapped harder against Jimmy's ass. Jimmy became louder, his groans deeper, almost pleading

"Easy, Joe, easy. I'm going to ...." He tensed, momentarily locking Thomas in place, causing him to grunt loudly. _Fuck!_ He felt him shake as he erupted, almost forcing him down onto the blanket as he thrashed on top of him. Thomas's hand began stroking, quickly putting Jimmy over the edge. His arms and legs gave way, toppling them both to the ground. They lay gasping and dazed, both drenched with sweat. Thomas rolled off onto his back, pulling Jimmy with him.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with a swim. Assuming I still have strength enough."

He stood up and reached out his hand to Jimmy, pulling him to his feet. He reached into the basket, retrieving a couple of napkins.

"I'll help you clean up."

Jimmy blushed.

"Oh, come on. I just fucked you, I think I can help with that." He started for the stream at a run.

_He didn't hear me. I should have told him before, though. Maybe someday._

The stream was shallow, but it had formed a deeper pool at one of its bends. They spent half an hour in the water before Thomas grabbed one of the bottles of wine near the bank.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry and I need a drink and a cigarette."

Thomas opened the wine and poured while Jimmy sorted out the food.

"Does Carson know you have these?" indicating the plates and glasses which were definitely not from the kitchen.

"Of course. I want to get fired so I told him."

"I think I'm teaching you some bad habits."

"After the last hour or so, I would agree. But maybe not so bad."

"Glad to hear it."

They managed to get through almost the full bottle of wine while they ate and talked. The sex, the food, the wine, the heat combined to make them sleepy. Thomas stretched out on the blanket with Jimmy beside him, head on his chest, playing with the dark hair around his navel. Thomas kissed his forehead, softly stroking his cheek with his thumb. A breeze, the first all day, stirred the trees.

"So who's Joe?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy pushed him, struggling to get away, but before he knew it Thomas was straddling his chest, grabbing his wrists and pinning his arms to his sides.

"Let me up!"

"Not until you've answered my question."

Jimmy tried to buck him off, but his knees were clamped to his ribs. His grip tightened and his nails dug in.

"Oowww! Don't. That hurts."

"Then stop trying to get away."

"Let me up, you fucker!"

"I thought you said you trusted me. But not enough to tell me this. Is that right?"

Jimmy stopped fighting.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Not enough." His voice was small and ragged.

Thomas looked at him blankly, then released him and stood up.

"Fine, do what you want."

Jimmy sat up, bringing his knees to his chest, and buried his head in them. When he finally spoke his voice cracked.

"Why are you trying to spoil today?"

"Is that what you think?

He sat down beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Jimmy half-heartedly tried to shrug him off.

"You know everything about me. Everything important. All the shit I've done to people. And to myself. I told you about the Duke and Edward. Even that stupid thing with Isis. I love you so much to share all that, but there's this part of you that you've kept hidden."

Jimmy wiped at his eyes as he turned to looked at him.

"Do you love me?"

_Not this again._ "I thought we got past this months ago. Damn it Jimmy, I can love a man!"

"But you never told me. You've never actually said it."

"Huh? _You probably didn't you big oaf._ No? Maybe I just thought I had." _Why do you have to hear something so obvious?_

He took Jimmy's face, drawing him in until their lips all but touched.

"I love you, Jimmy Kent. Remember that promise. That you'd never be alone, that you'd find out what love meant? I thought that said it all."

He saw Jimmy's face start to crumple as he kissed him.

"Don't you start to cry. I'm having a hard enough time myself without that. Nothing as sexy and attractive as two naked, grown men bawling their eyes out. And us with no handkerchiefs."

Jimmy smiled and laughed, sniffing back his tears as he turned and settled into Thomas's arms

"Lord knows we can't have you not looking sexy and attractive." He hesitated for a moment. "About Joe."

"Hmm." _I'm not going to pressure him._

"I told you I had done something before."

"Yes. I guess it was a bit more than the 'I'll play with yours if you play with mine' I thought it was."

"Oh yeah. Joe was a footman in the first house where I worked, a little bit older than me. Actually it was his first job too. We shared a room and hit it off right away. At first I thought we were just lonely and that what happened came from that. I didn't think much about it because it just felt good to have someone. He was the one who started it, but I can't say I ever wanted him to stop. I always believed it was something that wouldn't last and that we would both find nice girls someday."

Jimmy shifted so his head rested in the hollow of Thomas's shoulder.

"I'm sure now that wasn't what either of us wanted, but when you're sixteen you don't know a hell of a lot. And the sex was .... Well, I didn't have anything to compare it to, but it was great. I didn't know anything and I never thought he could take me that way. In the summer, when the weather was good, we used to take a chance and sneak out into the walled garden in the middle of the night with a blanket. It was far enough away from the house that no one could see or hear us.

"On the few nights we were able to get off work together we would usually go to the local pub. Looking back, that wasn't such a good idea. Joe always drank too much and the more he drank the friendlier he got. In public. One night as we left the pub he pushed me up against the wall, grabbed my crotch and tried to kiss me. I shoved him away, but a group of men coming out the door must have seen us. They were drunk and belligerent. One of them grabbed a piece of timber and another some metal bar from the building site next door.

"We started to run. Joe yelled for us to split up and pushed me ahead of him. I looked back in what I thought was a few seconds and didn't see anyone. I got away, he didn't."

Despite what Thomas had said earlier, he started to sob as he choked out the words.

"I'm such a fucking coward. I left him. I left him to die."

Thomas tightened his arms around him until he stopped.

"So at the fair, under the bridge, when you didn't run as soon as I told you to. It was like Joe all over again, wasn't it? Except now you were seeing it."

"Yeah. Still a coward."

"Stop that. You're not a coward. You couldn't be sure what was going to happen to Joe. He was running too and he could have gotten away. Or you could have died. As for me, I chose to be the one and I don't fucking regret it, not for one minute. No use in both of us getting beaten up because I'm damn sure even together we wouldn't have been able to take them.

"But there's something else. All this talk about men not loving men. It wasn't about some vague idea of right and wrong and it wasn't even about me. It was because you knew Joe loved you. You wanted to understand why because you've never felt that way about anyone. You said that yourself, "

"I never let him kiss me. Not once. I didn't think it was right. And if I had let him I was afraid it might actually mean something."

Jimmy began to cry again.

"Don't. Don't," he repeated, rocking him like a child.

Finally the his tears gave way to a deep sigh.

"But you're wrong, it was about you too. I didn't think I would ever feel anything until you came along and even then I didn't want to. You brought back all the guilt, all the things I wouldn't admit to. After Joe died, to get through each day I had to believe that what had been between us didn't really matter, then that it had never happened. I eventually convinced myself and finally pushed it so far away I was able to forget it. Or so I thought. I blamed you for putting me through it all again. I denied it for a year, fooling myself into thinking that by hating you there was nothing there. Everything would have been fine somehow if you hadn't kissed me the first time."

Thomas rested his chin on Jimmy's shoulder, pressing their cheeks together.

"I'm sure it would have been. As long as you were happy with having nothing, just existing. You deserve better. Don't you think that's what Joe would have wanted?"

"I suppose."

Thomas lay back on the blanket, drawing Jimmy down beside him, but still holding him tightly.

"You can't live for the past. It never leaves you no matter how hard you try, but if that's all you have then why bother living at all. Us. That's what this day is about. Right here, right now and whatever happens tomorrow and all the days after that. Promise me you won't let the past, yours or mine, take that away, because I never will."

"As long as we're together."

"No other way."

Thomas cradled Jimmy's head as he turned and wrapped his arm across his chest. As the breeze that had been teasing them picked up they continued to talk and plan. Finally they just lay in silence and before long were asleep.

~~ End ~~


End file.
